


Ghost hunters

by Loaded_god_complex



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Ghost Hunters, Sanders Sides - Freeform, ghost hunters au, human sides au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_god_complex/pseuds/Loaded_god_complex
Summary: This is a human sides ghost hunters au





	Ghost hunters

So this was looking pretty grim, Logan was salting the floor around them, Patton was out cold, Roman was nowhere to be seen, and had the night vision camera, and Virgil was freaking out “we need to find Roman!” He yelled and attempted to make a run for it to find him. Logan grabs him and says “calm down, we just need Patton to wake up, we can’t leave him here alone, and one of us can’t go alone” “Romans alone!” “We’ll find him” “how do you know?” “Guys?” A voice said weakly “Patton!” Logan and Virgil said in unison “hey kiddos, what happened?” “Well w-we found the ghost...” Logan said “where’s Roman?” “We don’t-“ Virgil was cut off by a scream “Roman!” He yelled grabbing and his iron fire poker with Logan and Patton right behind him with theirs “Roman?” Patton called out “help!” Roman yelled seemingly from behind a wall. They from room to room trying to find a way to him. “Of course! It’s a hidden room! The sizes of the rooms don’t match up!” Logan yelled “Then I’m breaking the wall down” Virgil said “the two of you go look for the way in, I’ll try to force my way in” Virgil said the others nodded and reluctantly left, they didn’t want to leave him on his own, but Roman was in trouble “Let’s check the basement first” Logan said “ok” they raced around until they found some stairs leading down. You couldn’t see the bottom it was so dark “got your flashlight?” “Yeah” Patton clicked on his flash light and went first. Near the bottom he started to freak out and fell down the rest of the way “Patton!” Logan called out “I’m ok!” He called back “what happened?” Logan said helping Patton up “walked into a web” “were literally ghost hunters, and your afraid of spiders?” “Now Logan, Let’s call them what they are” “spid-“ “creepy crawly death dealers” “whatever, now we gotta hurry” “ok” they walked around but found nothing “help me move these boxes” Patton said. they moved them, and underneath them, was absolutely nothing. “Let’s check the attic” “ok and we’ll check on Virgil on the way right?” “Ye-“ Logan was cut off by another scream “Virgil!” Patton yelled out. He and Logan ran up the stars and back to the room they left Virgil “hey guys” they turned to see Roman “Roman!” Patton exclaimed and went to hug him, but Logan held him back, something didn’t feel right “Roman? How did you escape?” “Well, the ghost just let me go! Isn’t it amazing! Anyway follow me I found the corpse!” Roman said, and almost way to cheery for the predicament they were in “ok hold on” Logan jumped at him suddenly with the iron poker. when it touched Roman he snapped back and where it was, left a mark “that’s not Roman!” Logan yelled. “Find Virgil and the corpse! I’ll hold him off!” Patton ran up the stairs and went into room after room looking for a corpse or a secret passageway to find Virgil “Yes!” He whispered finding a place big enough for him to crawl through after moving a dresser. He crawled down the tunnel until he found it had a ladder and a way down “Virgil?” He whispered looking around. he saw Virgil was tied to a chair in the middle of the room “Virgil!” Patton gasped running over to him. He untied him, and asked “are you ok? What happened?” “Well I was t-trying to get in here, R-Roman came up behind me and attacked, I freaked, and he s-slammed my head against the wall, and I woke up here a f-few minutes ago, ughhh my head I pounding” “it’s ok, I’m pretty sure Romans possessed, and your fine now, but we gotta find the body” “fucking fuck!” Logan yelled from upstairs “and quick, I don’t know how much longer Logan can hold out” “I t-think it’s right there” Virgil said pointing in the corner, and there was definitely something there “Patton look out!” Virgil yelled as a young woman appeared, they were translucent, so it had to be the ghost. Patton jumped at it with the iron poker, but it made him fly sideways towards the corner they were looking at before “no Virgil, your not leaving here, you are too special to let go” “sp-special?” He stuttered “Yes, you are perfect” the ghost said getting closer “p-perfect for what?” Virgil snapped “to keep me company, it gets so lonely here” “no fucking way” “Yessss” the ghost hissed, advancing closer “Patton!” Virgil called out “hold on a second kiddo!” Pressing himself into a corner, and closing his eyes as the ghost got closer, he heard a lighter click and the sound of flames. A second later he heard Patton’s voice “are you ok?” “I’ll be fine, but let’s go check on the others” they climbed out of the room Virgil first, and walked down the stairs “Logan? Roman?” Virgil called out “over here” they were back in the room with the salt circle bruised and bloody but mostly ok “thank god” Roman said and gave Patton and Virgil a hug “let’s get our stuff and get out of here” Logan said “definitely” Patton agreed and picking up the salt said “Well this hunt made me salty about doing another one” “do you know how to use salty?” Virgil and Roman asked at the same time “probably not” Patton replied. they walked out of the house together and got in the car “so kiddos do any of you remember the way to me motel?” “Yeah, I’ll give directions” Roman said and they drove back, another hunt completed


End file.
